fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ur
Ul was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia, as well as mother to Ultear Milkovich. She sacrificed herself after using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora. History When Ultear was born, Ul had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed a future full of hope for her daughter. One day, she discovered that her daughter had too much magical power in her which was giving her a fever and took her to a doctor. The doctors went to treat Ultear, but in truth kidnapped her. When Ul returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that Ultear had died and her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ul accepted the doctors' lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 13-14 After her daughter's supposed death, she went to live in the mountains.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 5-6 Lyon was her first pupil, but took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's home and town was destroyed by Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ul saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 9 She then trained them in the ways of "Ice-Make" Magic, in which one of the training trials required the three to strip, which is supposedly why both Gray and Lyon have a stripping problem. Some believe she took them in to replace her dead daughter, but she denies this, and thinks in them as their beloved pupils. Because she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. She didn't seem to care about that, though, which was seen in a flashback where she stormed away angrily after a owner of a shop told her it was time to start thinking about her own happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 6-7 When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own and to avenge his deceased parents, Ul intervened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 It was then that she told Gray the two of them were everything she needed to be happy, and that she came to get that happiness back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 17-19 Then, she used the Iced Shell ability to seal Deliora forever, but using this spell would cause her to become ice. Since Lyon was unconscious, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she was dead, though her body was just becoming ice. She believed that Lyon would try to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, which was Lyon's life long goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 8-14 Eventually, during the present day, Lyon succeeded in unfreezing Deliora with the Moon Drip, and Ur's ice body melted into the sea, where she continues to watch over her beloved pupils. Later, it was also revealed that her daughter, Ultear, is still alive but she thought of her mother as weak. Magic and Abilities Ur Magic Seal.jpg|Ur's Magic Seal Ur Ice Make - Shield.jpg|Ur's Ice-Make: Shield Ur casting Iced Shell.jpg|Ur's Iced Shell Ice Make - Rose Garden.jpg|Ur's Ice-Make: Rose Garden Ur's Leg.png|Ice Make: Leg Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): Being someone who has mastered the Magics, Ul practices the Elemental Maker Magic: Ice Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 2-5 *'Ice Make: Shield:' Ul preforms the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff that was frozen.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 12 *'Ice-Make: Leg': User creates a leg made by ice if he/she lost leg. Ul used this skill to replace her missing leg that Deliora had taken. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden:' Ul releases great chunks of ice which are made of smaller roses and thorns at her opponent which attack to and freeze her opponent; rendering them unable to move.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15 Iced Shell: An extremely powerful and seemingly painful Magic to use. Ul used this Magic to seal Deliora. The user must first form a stance which will then cause a large Magic circle to open beneath their feet. Then a large force of energy will surround the user and cause their body to Transform to ice. Then four large Magic seals will form around the target, and allow the user to surround the target in ice. Then once solidified, the user will live as ice forever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 Immense Magical Power: Ul has high leveled Magical capacity. If she was alive now, she might have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints and was considered the strongest Mage in her country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 10 She possesses ice based abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 19 Appearances in Other Media Ul is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. She is unlocked through quests and has her own game original magic skill called Ice-Make: Spinning Lily. In this move Ul engulfs herself in a large ice lily flower which spins, damaging foes around her with a chance to freeze them.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster) "Gray... Can you handle it? My training is hard." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Page 8 *"Someone... Once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two cute pupils. Growing everyday. Vividly spending each day. I'm happy enough. I came here to get that happiness back." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 17-18 *(To Gray Fullbuster about her lost leg) "It's gone, but don't worry. Don't you think Creation magic is wonderful?" *(To Gray Fullbuster about Deliora ) "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 19 *''"It's nobody's fault. It's a trial to get that happiness back." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 2 *(To Lyon Bastia) "''Lyon. I told you this before. There is always someone better. If you visit some of the western countries, you'd find tons of mages stronger than me. When you surpass me, you'll just have to find another goal, right?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 5 *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lyon Bastia) "But it's true. That's the only way to defeat Deliora. I never imagined...that Lyon would do something I planned." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 8 *(To Deliora) "I won't let you get closer to my pupils! This is it, Monster!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 9 *(To Gray Fullbuster) "I want Lyon to discover the world. Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 12-14 *(To Lyon Bastia) "You are you. You're my beloved pupil." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 6 *(To Lyon and Gray about Ultear) "I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From this tiny little body...the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... This child is proof of my life... My tear."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 17-18 Major Battles *Ur vs. Deliora References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help